Talk:Halfling
Large weapons Also note, due to halfling size, some one-handed weapons become two-handed weapons, such as rapiers. -- February 9, 2006 * Also also note, halflings can actually use some Large weapons. I think most players haven't noticed because they play as rogues, but spears and halberds are both acceptable weapons for halflings. Magic staves can be odd, too. I've seen Medium staves that can't be equipped and Large ones that can. 17:08, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :* My halfling can't use a spear O.o 05:57, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :* I just tested this. Halflings and Gnomes can NOT use a spear OR a halberd. Some magic staves are smaller than "large" size so that a small wizard can wield them (and on the mod I play, some staves are "tiny" so that a wizard could use a shield if he wanted to), but that doesn't change the rule: You can't use a weapon which is two size categories larger than you are. Using a weapon 1 size category larger requires both hands. Using a weapon 1 size category or more smaller lessens your dual wielding penalty 06:02, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :* Well I just tested it too and for all your caps and reiteration of the rules: http://tinypic.com/r/280mico/5 What's odd is that it works in some modules and not others. If it was a custom item or something I would be suspicious, but that's a basic halberd there. 23:02, March 1, 2012 (UTC) ::* Can you post the screencap when the character Examines the halberd and including the list of the PC's feats (including small stature, if it's there)? It is possible to change the 2DA files (baseitem.2da, etc.) to alter the size category of an item. It may also be possible to change some of the race characteristics with custom content (race_feat_half.2da). I guess an important question is: In which modules are you seeing small characters wielding large weapons? Does it happen in any of the Bioware campaigns or is it only possible with custom content? - MrZork 04:00, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :::* Neither examining the halberd nor looking at the PC's feats would tell us anything. The small stature feat is informative only and does nothing. It does not force a character to be small-sized, nor is it banned from being given to medium creatures. The displayed stats of the halberd are from the talk file (StringRef 5428, by default) and are not derived from the item's actual stats. No, just the mere fact that it varies from module to module is enough to tell me that these modules are using hak paks that make either halflings or halberds medium-sized. --The Krit 12:43, March 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::* Interesting. I thought the weapon stats that Examine displayed were generated from the info in baseitems.2da, but I see it they are not and if the game modifier hadn't also altered the TLK file, that change would not be revealed with Examine. Anyway, regardless of Examine, looking at the 2DA files would likely tell the poster what has been altered in terms of the sizes in question. - MrZork 18:05, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Move silently ae you guys sure, there is a bonus to move silently from small stature? i don't think so. Gruftlord 23:37, 7 May 2008 (UTC) *Technically, I'm pretty sure the small stature feat has no effects by itself — it's just there to tell players what the effects of being a small-sized creature are. But, yes, small size does give a bonus to move silently, according to Brenon Holmes: click here. --The Krit 23:47, 7 May 2008 (UTC)